


only fools fall

by thearcherballet



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (Slightly), Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Angst, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff, Girl Direction, Hair-pulling, Light Spanking, Lots of kissing, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, PWP with feelings, Pining, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, and now kinks, i honestly have no idea what else to add without just giving the fic away thru the tags, oooh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearcherballet/pseuds/thearcherballet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world of fashion was a high stakes one.<br/>But then again so’s love.</p><p>(In which Harry's in love with Zayn and Liam, Zayn and Liam are dating, Louis tells Harry she's being stupid, and it all comes to head.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	only fools fall

**Author's Note:**

> this is an incredibly self-indulgent thing i wrote due to my amazing lack of focus on school work and idk listening to too much Tinashe.  
> in case you didn't read the tags, this is an entirely girl on girl on girl fic. they're not in a band, in my head they're supermodels and can live fab lives and have lots of money.  
> and if you're struggling with whether or not to to write zarry or ziam, resort to polyamory. as harry styles would say, all the love.  
> i don't want you to feel uncomfortable by something so the list of kinks used in the story:  
> -harry: praise and hair-pulling kinks  
> -zayn: overall dirty talker and bossy af  
> -liam: daddy kink  
> idk if i'm missing something...  
> niall and harry have had... encounters before... and louis is just there for the mad bants m8  
> i think that's it! thank you to mubina and ellen for reviewing and helping me edit this, and sasha for being supportive as always! enjoy!

Looking back at that night, she wished it were full of the usual sounds you hear before nodding off to sleep. You know, the sounds of crickets chirping, the lone car passing by their building, or even the couple from upstairs having a row over whose turn it was to take out the trash. Rain is normal too. Those could all be acceptable.

However.

Instead of this white noise helping her fall asleep before she had to get up for work in three and -she clicked on the hold button of her iPhone- a half hours, she was hearing moans.

Not the fake-sounding moans you usually hear in free online porn or HBO at 3am.

This was pornographic in an annoying way because it was real that made her feel too hot and bothered at 3:30am. She wanted to scream. In a totally unsexy way. Right. She actually scoffed at herself.

_(The walls are too fucking thin, why are you still living here, Harry?)_

It’s not enough to have to hear her best mates through the fucking wall actually fucking. No, she had a worse problem.

She really needed to pee.

Now she had to wait until they shut up and give them at least fifteen minutes of bed-talk in order to try and slip into the bathroom they share in this place without letting Zayn know that she’s actually heard their entire tryst.

_(She’s actually been hearing them for three nights straight, honestly who has that kind of energy?)_

Harry knew for a fact that Zayn liked to leave the door open just a smidge in case of an emergency, even when Liam is staying over.  She just didn’t want to make things awkward.

She heard a sudden pound on the wall from Zayn’s room and some muffled giggles. Harry wanted to muffle her screams against a pillow until she’s so tired she can fall asleep.  Angrily, she rummaged around until she found her headphones and plugged them into her phone, opening Spotify and hoping to whatever deity was putting her through this that it helps her fall asleep and forget about the fact that her bladder felt about to explode.

As a Tinashe tune that Zayn probably downloaded into her playlist flooded her ears, she’s allowed to forget about the two girls she’s ever allowed herself to think of in a way other than platonic one.

 

* * *

 

The next day, she woke up to Zayn and Liam singing along to Adele in the kitchen.  She’d gotten up from bed to finally relieve herself and heard them.

Well, more saw than heard. Liam was attempting to serenade Zayn on her lap.  Zayn was trying to muffle her laughter with her fist.  Her eyes were shining like they do specifically for Liam. She wanted to run off.

So she did.

She took her phone out and texted Louis to meet her for brunch after she went to the agency.  After much grumbling, she conceded and Harry stepped into some skinny jeans and the first blouse she found.

When she was almost running out of the apartment, she avoided Zayn and Liam’s inquisitive looks and the hurt in her chest when they didn’t call after her.

 

* * *

 

“You’re being stupid,” Louis said, biting around a brie and prosciutto baguette.  

“Maybe I am, but I’m just tired,” Harry replied, rubbing at her forehead, though she really wanted to smash her head against the fine wooden table they were sitting in.

“Because the most disgusting couple in the modelling world are fucking themselves and not you?” Louis cheekily threw at Harry.  

Harry merely huffed, attempting to blow away the hair falling over her eyes.

“Should I get a fringe?”

“No, it won’t go well with your facial structure. Also, Lou would kill you.”

“True,” Harry took a sip from her frothy mimosa. “Why can’t I just stay with Niall? Niall may not want me that way, but she’s loving and caring-”

“And a good fuck?”

“That too.”

“Because for some reason you fall in love too easily, Harry. Pretty sure if I’d stayed a bit longer in that apartment of yours you’d have fallen for me too,” Louis said. She grinned at Harry and she rolled her eyes. Harry dipped her fingers in the complimentary cup of water and sprayed it at Louis who squealed and glared at her.

“Thank your lucky stars this makeup is good and not that cheap stuff you insist on wearing,” Louis challenged while dabbing her face with a napkin, careful not to blemish her makeup.

“You’re full of shit, Louis Tomlinson.”

Harry played with the small vase of flowers to see if she could take a picture of it for her instagram.

“Pot, meet kettle.”

“There are some paps outside, don’t think I won’t let you fend for yourself,” Harry frowned.

Louis let out a little gasp. “You wouldn’t!”

“You know I would. Will you go to the museum with me next week?”

“Styles, you need to get your shit together.”

“I know, I just want to avoid everything until it comes to head eventually and no one will like each other.”

“That won’t happen.”

“How would you know?”

“You’re Harry ‘All The Love’ Styles,” Louis said with a mocking tone that Harry guessed should be hers, “you don’t get to begin a fight, you end them or make someone else do it for you, and this time it won’t be me or Niall.”

She then took another bite of her baguette with a smug expression that let Harry know that Louis had won.

When they finally left, paps hounding them all around, Louis hopped into her car but not before yelling “Fix it!” back at her, her wild short brown hair disappearing behind a darkened car window.

Harry mentally flipped her off.

 

* * *

 

She got home and rushed to her room, ignoring the two people washing up in the kitchen and the good smell of the food.

Instead, she sat around in her room, The Rolling Stones playing in the background as she attempted to take care of the clothes lying around the floor. She needed to do laundry soon.

“Where were you?”

Harry’s eyes darted at the door, where Zayn stood against the doorframe with her arms crossed and her ever-present small smile.

“Just, y’know, around,” Harry said noncommittally, arms flailing about and she had to catch herself because she’d tangled her foot around a scarf on the floor. “Had a meeting, a fitting, then went to brunch with Louis.”

“Not Niall?”

Harry looked at Zayn with a dumbfounded expression. “Why would I go to brunch with Niall?”

Zayn shrugged. “I thought you were dating.”

Harry’s throat felt like it was about to close upon her so she cleared her throat. “Nope, not dating.”

“What about Louis’ party then?”

This time Harry saw something behind Zayn’s usual blasé expression, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. She decided to test it by shrugging. “Niall’s not interested in a relationship. We’re friends.”

_(Maybe if you paid more attention, you’d notice.)_

“What?”

Harry stilled, recognizing that she’d spoken out loud. Shit.

“Nothing, forget it.”

Zayn scoffed. “Harry, I always notice.”

“Really? Doesn’t seem so,” Harry said, feeling her calm from organizing her room dissipate.  She threw the fur coat in her hands on the floor, knowing her eyes were betraying her, filling up with the jealous and possessive fire that seemed to want to destroy one of the best things to happen to her.

“Harry, what’s going on, you’re being weird. You can always tell me anything you want,” Zayn said, a hint of desperation tinting her words.

Harry pushed her hair back, trying to control her breathing. She could do this.

“Zayn, I wish I loved Niall, or that she’d love me back, or at least want to be with me, because it would make whatever I’m feeling so much easier to deal with,” Harry managed. She felt like she needed to cry and she didn’t want to.

Harry stared at Zayn’s confused expression and just hissed in frustration, walking past her.

Somehow she ended up in the bathroom, washing her hands so she could have something to do with her hands that didn’t require a lot of focusing like picking up her clothes did. She could do this.

“Harry, what do you mean exactly, and don’t give me any bullshit, I want straight answers.”

Zayn was leaning against her bathroom sink, what used to be a confused expression had warped into an angry one.

Harry took a deep breath and stared at her own sad green eyes. She could do this.

“I’m in love with you. And Liam,” Harry faced her, the words hitting Zayn like slaps on the face like she hadn’t known. As if Harry’s longing hadn’t ever been evident. “And I can’t do anything about it because you two love each other, and I feel terrible even thinking, even imagining, a future where I can have you both, where you can be happy.”

Zayn merely blinked at her with her mouth agape. Harry slapped her hands against the marble surface of the sinks.

“I’d do anything for you, you know that,” Harry hissed as if the words were like acid coming out of her mouth and once she started she wanted to finish, her voice breaking at the end. She diverted her eyes to the floor. Her hands turned to fists and she pressed her nails to her palms to push through the rest of what she had to say. “But it hurts so much, knowing you two love each other.”

She didn't realize how hard she was breathing until she could barely hear Zayn’s stunned response. “I– didn't know, that that was how you felt, babe.”

Harry could feel tears welling up. Her chest felt like exploding, all her bottled up hurt emotions threatening to spill out. “Well, it is!” she realized her voice was getting louder, and she finally looked up at Zayn. In her eyes she could see she was confused by the furrowing of her brows. At the same time, she realized there was pity in them as Zayn raised a hand to try and comfort her perhaps but she took a step back. She knocked onto her bathroom sink and gripped the edge to control her voice because now Zayn’s eyes looked slightly hurt too. “And right now, I don't want you feeling bad for me because that's just gonna be even worse.”

“Harry–”

“Don't!” Now the tears were coming down, and she hated it. She tried to take a breath but it felt more like a sob, and she hated that even more. “Every night I hear you both going at it in the next room. Every day I have to pretend all I feel isn't real, or right, because you two have each other and it's not my place to feel this way.”

Harry clutched her chest, fingernails scratching at the pain inside it. “I don't know how to make it stop,” she wailed helplessly, closing her eyes in the hope that it would cease the sadness inside her.

She slid down to the cold floor, palms pressed to her face. Harry heard Zayn’s sharp intake and her footsteps as she walked out of the bathroom. Maybe Harry did something to deserve being alone. Maybe loving two people in love with each other made her deserving of being alone. This only made her cry even harder.

She’d brought her knees up, hugging them close to her chest as she burrowed her head between them. She wished she could hate them. It wouldn't have made it easier, but perhaps she could've handled it better.

She felt someone hovering around her, but she couldn't bring herself to look up. That's when two strong arms gathered Harry and held her against their chest. Harry would recognize her even in these desperate moments. She cried out for Liam and she held her tighter, feeling herself being lifted off the ground. Harry held onto Liam’s plain white  shirt, burrowing her face into Liam’s breast as she’s carried to Zayn’s room.

She knew it was Zayn’s room because the smell of Zayn overwhelms Harry, contrary to the incense Harry burns in her room that is supposed to calm her. Her olfactory sense picked up Zayn’s floral perfume mixed with the smell of gummy bears she loves to eat when under stress. It made her sob even harder into Liam’s chest.

Liam laid her on the bed, immediately curling up around her, making soft comforting sounds. She caressed her wavy brown hair, pressing sweet kisses on the top of her head, her temple, her cheeks. The bed dipped behind Harry and she also knew it was Zayn. She didn't have the strength to be angry. She just allowed herself to be held by the two girls she loved most in the entire world. And maybe it was selfish, this craving she felt every second she was awake to be touched, acknowledged, loved by them. But as she drifted off to sleep with the warmth of two bodies surrounding her, she’d take on greed any time any place if she could feel like this forever.

 

* * *

 

When Harry woke up, it's soft and calm. Her hands were clutching Liam's shirt by the chest, her leg positioned between Liam’s. She didn't feel weirded out by the fact that she was spooning Liam, and that Zayn was spooning her. Zayn's hand rested on her ribcage, her fingertips touching the edge of her butterfly tattoo. She savored this moment, nosing Liam's chest and breathing in her scent.

She must've done something that roused Liam from his slumber because all of a sudden Liam’s hands were rubbing soothing circles on her hair. Harry hummed pleasantly to herself, ignoring the pang of guilt in her chest, reminiscent of the night before.

As Liam kissed her temple though, Harry stilled. “Why did you do that?” she whispered, meeting Liam’s gentle brown eyes.

Liam gave her a close lipped smile, stretching under her weight. Harry tried not to stare at her sculpted arms. “Felt like it,” she replied, her voice deep and rough from being unused all night. “You're adorable.” Her thumb stroked Harry’s cheek as if it could erase the confused look she’s probably sporting.

“That's not fair,” Harry said, separating herself from Liam but starting to feel that Zayn’s hold on her is more encasing than endearing.

“What's not fair?” Harry heard Zayn mumble behind her, kissing her shoulder.

“This, whatever you're doing. You're showing me affection and all it's doing is making me feel bad,” Harry said. She willed herself not to cry again, her face was probably still puffy from the pathetic crying session she had last night. However, Liam kept petting her hair and Zayn started stroking her arm.

“We're not showing you affection because we feel bad for you, Harry,” Liam said, her voice as fond as ever. “We show affection because we love you.”

Zayn yawned again, Harry feeling the smallest trembles she has before she said: “Maybe it will take us some time to get to the level you love us, but we truly do adore you.”

Liam hummed in agreement. “We’d never do anything to hurt you, babe.”

“What does that mean then?” Harry ventured to ask, her voice small but she was merely restraining from letting herself believe they’d feel the same as she did.

There's a moment of silence before Zayn responds. “It means we love you and accept your feelings towards us.”

“You are the most loving, caring, unfunny girl I know, of course I fancy you,” Liam said laughing.

Harry let out an indignant ‘hmph’, and then Zayn and Liam were giggling and trying to tickle her. She finally gave in, throwing her hands up with a squeal and letting herself grin, morning breath be damned.

“Look at her, Liam, she's smiling,” Zayn said happily. Harry looked up at her, and if it weren't for the light filtering in from the blinds she would've sworn she shined the room.

“Her dimples are out and everything,” Liam exclaimed, poking her cheeks.

“I love you, both of you,” Harry said. This time, Liam and Zayn grinned down at her with the affection Harry had thought was reserved for the two of them. Now she knew. She was a part of it too.

They pressed kisses on her cheeks, and where she’d felt the night before like she was about to overflow, she let it drown her. She wanted to cry this time, but because she felt so loved.

“We should brush our teeth,” Liam said, rolling out of bed.

“But you just declared your love for me, Liam!” Harry added a pout for good measure, and Liam actually blushed.

“Yes, but she doesn't like kissing before brushing her teeth,” Zayn replied instead. Harry grinned mostly to herself, but Zayn caught it and poked her abdomen before pressing her lips to that same spot. It sent a thrill up her spine, making her breath catch at the delicate way Zayn kissed her skin. Her eyelashes tickled her navel and Harry sighed contentedly.

“How about you, though?” Harry said cheekily.

Zayn climbed up to her face level, framing Harry’s head with her arms. She brushed her hair away from her face, a fond look adorning her eyes. “Me?” she whispered. Then, in a feather-like brush, her lips caught Harry's before saying: “I love kissing.”

Then, she leaned in and really kissed Harry.

Zayn tangled her hands in Harry’s curls, straddling her as she caught Harry’s bottom lip between her teeth. Harry relaxed into the embrace and brought her hands up to Zayn’s short grey hair, grasping at the small strands.  She could get used to this.  She swiped the tip of her tongue along Zayn’s inferior lip, appreciating the sweet ragged breath Zayn takes.

Harry’s forced to stop when Zayn gently moves away from her lips. She wanted to reach up or bring her back down again and meet her kiss for kiss, but then she saw Liam staring at them from the doorway like she’s about to burst out laughing.

“Hope I’m not disrupting anything,” Liam smirked at them and Zayn pouted back at her.

“Nope, you’re very much welcome to join as a matter of fact, right Harry?”

Harry laughed.  Everything seemed bright.

“I’m gonna take a shower,” Harry said.  She slithered away from Zayn, who made a sound of protest.  “What? You can join me, if you want,” Harry winked at Zayn and breezed past Liam, but not without slapping her ass playfully.

Harry brushed her teeth and took off the flimsy crop top she’d used to sleep in and her boyshorts when she's done. She left the door open to make sure her point got across.

She started the shower, allowing her curls to unravel behind her.

She’s about to step into the spray when Liam walked in.  “Need a hand?”

Harry didn’t even bother to respond, merely grinning at Liam and closing the frosted glass shower door behind her.

She closed her eyes and let the warm water run down her bare body, her heart thumping fast until she heard Liam entering behind her and sliding the shower shut.

“Look at you all wet, Harry,” Liam said, giggling as Harry rolled her eyes. There was no excuse this time for her wanting to hide her smile. Liam just made her feel so happy, so did Zayn.

Harry gathered some water in her hands and splashed it on Liam’s face. Liam spluttered and glared at her. “Seriously?” she deadpanned.

Harry just smirked and wiggled her eyebrows in a silent challenge.  

It’s then when Liam inhaled sharply and grabbed Harry’s waist.  It didn’t matter that Harry had a few inches on her, it felt like she could do anything Liam asked her to do. She felt like Liam would feel the same. So she said “Kiss me?”, completely ignoring the fact that she had Liam completely naked in front of her and that her breasts were pressed against Harry’s own. Liam took Harry’s hands in one hand and directed them against the glass door. Oh, how Harry wished Zayn would enter and see their blurred figures panting heavily against the other, her ass pressed against the cold glass and her hands pinned behind her as Liam trailed kisses up her collarbones, over her tattooed swallows, until mouthing at her jaw. The wetness of Liam’s lips combined with the water falling over them.

Liam looked up at her with heavy lidded eyes, letting out a rattling breath. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful, you have no idea how much I want to adore every. single. inch. of you,” Liam said, her kisses punctuating her words with feeling. It made Harry keen and want to drop to her knees and obey her every order.  

“Tell me more,” Harry whispered, offering her chest so Liam can ravish her breasts too.  

Liam grinned, her eyes squinting at her and there are water droplets hanging from her eyelashes. “Harry, I want to take care of you, and so does Zayn, and I wanna show you how much instead. But if you want me to tell you, I want to adore your lips first, because they’re the most kissable ones I’ve ever seen in my life,” she replied without taking her eyes off of Harry’s mouth as she leans in.

Harry couldn’t help but smirk into the kiss. As Liam sighed into it, she digged her fingers into Harry’s waist. Harry wanted to press her closer, wanted to roll her nipples against Liam’s, grab her ass and see if Liam would bite her lip when she’d pull them apart.

Liam licked into her mouth and Harry gave as good as she got, tracking Liam’s upper lip with the edge of her tongue.

“Is this okay?” Liam whispered deeply against her cheek, nose nudging her cheekbone.

Harry tilted her face towards her, chasing her lips. “This is more than okay,” Harry said, amused at her tone.

“I want to take care of you,” Liam insisted, stroking her lips with her thumb and squeezing Harry’s wrists.  “C’mon, let’s wash your beautiful hair.”  Harry grinned when Liam let go of her to look for the shampoo.

“It’s so long, babe,” she said, lathering her mane with Harry’s organic tea tree shampoo. “But so pretty, sometimes I’m jealous of it.  Zayn doesn’t have a lot of hair right now,” Liam mourned, but kissed Harry’s shoulder. “Remember when she had her hair to her shoulder and would part it down the middle?” Harry hummed in response. She could’ve slipped off to sleep on her feet right then and there as Liam massaged her head.  “I could hold her hair back when I’d eat her out while she was on her hands and knees, it was pretty hot.” Liam could say these things so casually and not expect her to whimper in response.

“Liam, m’gonna end up slipping if you keep talking like that,” she warned.

She laughed at that and brought the shower head down so the foam could go down the drain.

They heard a knock on the doorframe. “Don’t take too long there, yeah?” Zayn’s voice travelled from the sink where she was probably finally brushing her own teeth. “I wanna give you both a proper good morning, y’know?”

Liam leaned into Harry’s ear and whispered, “She probably wants to plop you on the bathroom sink and lick into your cunt.”  Her fingertips tickled down the sides of Harry’s abdomen, obviously teasing.

Harry grunted a “Fuck” and Zayn knocked on the bathroom shower door this time. “I heard that! And I really do!”

This was the worst and best thing that had ever happened to Harry.  

When Liam was finally done with her ministrations (and Harry returned the favor by massaging Liam’s scalp and washing her ample back, this part she’d relish forever), Harry felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulder. She truly had needed for someone she loved to take care of her, even if it was for a bit.

Liam handed her a towel to dry off and strain her dark brown hair.  

Harry started untangling her hair, teasingly spraying Liam by whipping the wet ends her way. This merely made her laugh and Liam wrapped her arms around her torso, kissing the expanse of her shoulders. Harry pressed back against her with a smirk and she could see Liam nodding approvingly.  She seemed to want to inhale all of Harry, consume her in one sitting.

“Don’t bother getting dressed,” she merely said and pinched Harry’s arse. She yelped with wide eyes, before Liam walked out to Zayn’s room humming a tune under her breath.

Harry doesn’t have time to second guess herself, just taking a deep breath and combing her hand through her hair before following Liam.

Where once she couldn’t pass by Zayn’s room without her chest feeling like it was being hollowed out with a giant apple corer, she felt a spring in her step. She wouldn’t have to deny the emotion she felt when Zayn would remind her to turn off the stove because she was too busy staring at Liam trying to contain her laughter while watching a funny video. They knew and wanted her to feel a part of their relationship.

Eventually they’d have to discuss the finer details, but until then she was happy with this. Harry was happy plopping herself down on Zayn’s bed stark naked, grinning at a kissing Zayn and Liam.

“Nice of you to join us,” Zayn muttered from under Liam. Liam was too busy bunching up Zayn’s running shorts by the thighs, nosing at her collarbones with a satisfied smile.

Zayn’s breasts were heaving behind the black sports bra she was wearing. Harry wanted to touch but didn’t want to interrupt their moment.

It was then when Zayn decided to break the embrace, finally meeting Harry’s eyes with a determined look that could’ve rivaled Liam’s devouring one.

“Don’t just lie there, babe, come kiss me, I’m already missing you,” Zayn said desperately as Liam quirked an eyebrow at her.  

Harry’s breath caught for a second watching Liam travel down Zayn’s chest, pushing up Zayn’s bra to kiss the underside of her breasts.  The material covered the tattooed kiss with its wings and Harry decided that was it.

She sat up and told Liam to take off Zayn’s garment and she more than happily obliged.  Zayn sat up, allowing for the bra to move away and for Harry to deposit herself behind Zayn’s body.  She trailed her hands down her sides, peppering kisses up and down her neck as Zayn’s head lolled back to lie on her shoulder.

Liam tenderly grabbed Harry’s jaw and let her mouth breathe Harry in, her tongue dancing inside. Zayn held onto Harry’s legs, tickling the back of her knees and sending tiny volts to her center.  Harry merely pressed herself even more.  She didn’t want to let go of Harry, or Liam.

Liam separated herself from Harry once more. “Babe, Zayn, what do you want?” she questioned while hovering over her tits. She peered under her eyelashes and Harry caressed her reddened lips.  

“I want you to fuck me,” Zayn breathed with her eyes closed, “and I want Harry to ride my face.”

“Fuck,” Harry said, meeting Liam’s wide eyes with a lick of her lips.

Liam seemingly nodded to herself and proceeded to get up and rummage through Zayn’s bedside drawer. All the while, Harry took the opportunity to whisper filth into Zayn’s ears and drawing gentle circles on Zayn’s brown tummy.

“You’re so eager, I bet your cunt is shiny, begging for Liam to put her mouth on it.”

Zayn grunted in assent, legs parting in her own accord, but Harry continued. “I think Liam’s gonna want to get fucked after watching you unravel, babe.”  Zayn’s left hand went down her shorts, the other around Harry’s neck seemingly wanting her to keep going. Harry bit her shoulder lightly when the mattress dipped again.

“Tsk, Haz, you’re making Zaynie get ahead of herself. Your voice is gonna make her come before I get a chance to taste her.” Harry could come before her if she was honest. She could feel her wetness against Zayn’s lower back and she wanted to find some friction to relieve some of the ache.

Liam extricated Zayn’s hand from within her pants and yanked down the pants while mouthing at her right nipple. “Fuck, I want you, both of you, please,” Zayn breathed.  Harry took her free hand and directed it to her own pussy. She let out her own rattling exhale as Zayn rubbed one of her digits along her wetness.

Liam nodded at Harry, her mouth still on Zayn’s chest, and Harry understood. She moved away from Zayn’s back, gingerly placing Zayn on the pillows while giving another to Liam to put under her lower back.

Harry went to tie up her hair when Zayn stopped her. “Don’t. Wanna pull your hair. It’s so pretty.”

She felt her chest swell with giddiness and she swerved down to pull her bottom lip between her teeth. “Okay,” Harry murmured, pressing her lips down Zayn’s throat. Liam was already tongueing at Zayn’s thighs, fingers carefully pushing her legs farther apart.  Harry straddled Zayn’s smaller frame, allowing herself to pull at her short grey hair that contrasted her darker skin and black eyebrows. Zayn took Harry’s breasts in her hands, thumbing at her nipples and lifting them and Harry needed someone to put their hands on her.

Instead, Zayn brought her mouth back down to hers, ravishing the taller girl and taking hold of Harry’s arse. “I’ve seen how you react to compliments, remember that time we went to Louis’ party and Niall told you your legs looked amazing with the boots and the short black dress? Thought you were gonna take her right then and there.”

Harry moaned, the sound eliciting memories of a hasty moment in the bathroom with the Irish girl’s blonde head buried between her legs and trying to keep quiet. She remembers coming, fearing stains on her brand new Alexander McQueen dress or that her YSL boots had left marks on Niall’s Givenchy blouse-dress, and placing her faux glasses back on her face.

“Well, didn’t want eyes on me that night. Everyone had to look at you in that tight Versace,” Harry said roughly.

That night, Liam had rushed into Harry’s room asking to borrow something last minute because she didn’t want to wear her dress anymore. She saw how Liam had rummaged through her walk-in closet until finding that silk red Gucci jumpsuit that Harry had hidden deep within it with the purpose of one day showing it off to them. Liam had grinned and pressed a kiss to her forehead, calling her an angel as she ran off to Zayn’s closet to find matching shoes. That’s when Harry had decided to put on that fucking short dress.

Right then, Zayn’s eyes rolled back, mouth parting and Harry turned her head around to see that Liam was eating Zayn out with two fingers deep within her.

When Liam saw Harry staring back at her, she grinned, her chin shiny with Zayn’s fluids. She then brought something to Zayn’s entrance. A glistening pink crystal dildo. Zayn had a lot of surprises up her sleeve.

Liam doused it with lube, and asked Zayn if she was ready, pressing her thumb against her clit. Zayn whimpered a yes, her hands flying to Harry’s hair to pull at when Liam nudged the tip of the dildo against her.

Zayn gasped as Liam introduced the apparatus, every pull at Harry’s hair a welcome one.

Harry’s concentration was broken when Liam passed her a small vibrator with a slight smile. Harry immediately pressed it against her own clit, gasping at the sense of relief.

“Shit,” Harry laughed.

As this slow tension built inside her, she continued rubbing the tiny vibrations to her center, feeling her breaths coming shorter.

Zayn was seemingly whining for her release to come, and that’s when Liam started getting filthy, pumping into her with more fervor. “You ready to come, babe? Ready for your pussy to clench around your dildo and moan the way you did the other night so Harry could hear?”

Harry’s pussy vibrated at those words, coming over Zayn as Zayn whined into her ear, probably orgasming too.

With bated breath, Zayn lazily kissed Harry’s cheeks, to which she laughed.

This was ecstasy.

Zayn started giggling too, and soon enough Liam joined in too lying next to Zayn.

“One of you better make me come, sooner rather than later, because that was bloody hot,” Liam declared, to which they all laughed even harder at.

Harry’s feet were still tingling all the way up to her thighs, so it was with shaky legs that she climbed over Zayn, enjoying the surprise fondling of her arse as she moved.

“Stop trying to get my attention, Zayn! It's Liam's turn.”

Harry then turned her attention to Liam, telling her to get on her hands and knees. Liam's breath hitched at the command but she complied.

Harry caressed her spine, making her curve her back. She ran her tongue from the bottom of her spine until reaching her left buttcheek. Palming her thighs and pushing her thumbs by the inside of them, she let out a warm exhale over her bottom.

She took her middle finger and dragged it from Liam’s clit to her entrance, slick with Liam keening and pushing her arse towards her. Harry held her steady and kissed her folds, tongue savoring her delicious juices that left her wanting more. Liam groaned, rocking her body towards Harry and hiding her face on a pillow.

Harry rubbed her nub while keeping at it with her tongue. Zayn just smirked from her spot in bed.

“Tell Liam to call you ‘Daddy’, she likes that,” Zayn said. The words made Liam shudder and she grabbed ahold of the headboard, her knuckles white.

“Liam, who am I,” Harry groaned while pressing her lips on Liam’s arse.

Liam’s voice was rough and low when she complied. “Daddy, Harry.”

Then, Zayn reach over to Liam and started pinching, and rolling, and caressing her nipples with wet fingers that Harry guessed she’d licked.

Liam was gasping. “Daddy, spank me!”

Harry slapped her arse lightly, testing the waters, all the while pressing two fingers into her. Liam cried, “Harder, please.” Harry kissed her cheeks after slapping her, fingers entering her slowly. She slapped her harder.

Liam cried out for more, faster, harder, and Harry felt like it was her being manhandled. Eventually it would be her.

Harry pumped three long slender digits into Liam’s pussy, still spanking her periodically.

If Harry thought they'd been noisy the other night, that was nothing. Liam’s yelps reverberated through her entire system. Zayn kept egging Liam on.

Finally, with a gasp and a “Fuck, daddy!” Liam’s cunt was pulsating around her. Harry took her fingers out, allowing Liam to finally collapse. Her body shook with the aftermath of her orgasm. Harry brought her fingers to her mouth and she licked around them devotedly.

“You were so amazing, babe,” Harry said while petting her short curly hair. Liam smiled shyly and leaned up to give her a peck on the lips.

“Can we take a nap? Let's cuddle a bit, yeah?” Zayn said while yawning and dropping her face on Liam’s shoulder.

“Yeah, let's,” Liam answered, eyes closed already and pulling Harry in.

Harry grabbed Zayn’s hand, and with Liam’s arm around her neck, she kissed Liam’s chest and Zayn’s knuckles.

Harry noticed they both had sleepy smiles, and when she was sure they were mostly asleep, she whispered her thanks, drifting off to sleep with the best people she knew finally at reach.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this, hope you liked it! if you want to talk to me, visit me @thearcherballet on tumblr (i'm also on twitter @thearcherballet but i try not to talk about my own fic there jsyk) :D


End file.
